


Mane Regrets

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [48]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Hindsight is 20/20.





	Mane Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #5, **A Deadly Simple.** It's poison.

"I don't suppose you saved any of the stingers," Watson asked.

Holmes paused in telling his story. The look on his face was so full of comical chagrin that Watson only just kept himself from laughing out loud.

"Oh my dear fellow," he said instead. "You truly are retired aren't you?"

"And for good reason, clearly." Holmes set down his fork with an angry thump. "You're quite right, old friend – those stings would have made a sterling addition to my poison catalog. And it never even occurred to me, any more than I thought to search for sea life named 'lion's mane'. I looked for malice where only animal instinct existed, and botched the investigation."

"I'm grateful another trait of yours did not survive to Sussex." Watson took up his tea. "There was a time you'd have thrown yourself into that pool to test the _Capillata_ 's deadly barbs on yourself, once you'd deduced the cause."

"Hrm! Yes. Well." Holmes glowered into his salad, his cheeks flushed.

Watson patted his friend's hand. "I will continue to say it until you truly believe it. I forgive you for that Devil's Foot experiment." He shook his head in mock sorrow. "Still a pity. Such a powerful venom could have a potentially useful medical benefit – if only to concoct an antidote for Lion's Mane brushes."


End file.
